Whose Fault
by Nigelcat1
Summary: Dumbledore had no idea just how much trouble Sirius' death would cause or he wouldn't have allowed it to happen. Then Lucius Malfoy has an accident and Dumbles' plans really go downhill. Not much Harry but concentrates on the dilemmas others face due to the deaths.


WHOSE FAULT

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

NOTE – PLEASE HELP: My computer is going nuts again and I can't access some of my things, one of which is seeing if and how many people are reading my stories. My stories have never showed on the Fanfiction Archive and only when someone gave me a review did I know they were being read. Then I could look in "manage stories" under the traffic stat but last week that went nuts and it came up as Error 1 and contact Fanfiction, etc. I did, several times via the e-mail address given and a few times on my private e-mail and HAVE HEARD NOTHING from them nor can I correct the problem. My computer doesn't "talk to other computers" because it isn't in its program and can't be correct, which is why I need a new one but can't afford it, so this might be the reason I haven't heard from Fanfiction. Would someone contact them for me or tell me how to correct it myself. Thank you.

Chapter 1 – A Death

Sirius Black was dead. He died like he had lived with a smile on his face, "teasing" a person and fighting the good fight against evil doers. At least that was what his dearest friend Remus Lupin would say when people asked. He had also died while trying to protect his beloved godson who was the most precious person in the world and the reason for his existence.

In reality it was all a bunch of dragon dung. Sirius Black died because he was a fool and had been set up to die according to the wishes and plans of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Sirius Black had been born blessed. He was the eventual heir to an Ancient and Noble House, a House of great wealth and power. He was handsome, intelligent and well-educated for a wizard who learned just more than the "dark magic" which rumor had it those "evil Blacks" learned from the moment of birth. He did learn many magics but not until he was nine years old and his magic was strong enough and when many Purebloods started instructing their children so that they would have a better edge when they went to Hogwarts.

His education had consisted of more than the basics. He was exposed to the beauty of the English language, consisting of spelling, grammar, writing a clear, concise, intelligent letter, essay, etc. as he would need to be able to sway people with his words in the future when he became Lord Black. He was exposed to mathematics, world history (both Muggle and Magic [other than Goblin rebellions] as both histories were interconnected, geography, music and languages such as French, Latin and a few others.

Yes _he was exposed_ to this learning and like so many young people chose to learn only what he wanted to. He hated math, history, geography and music (he was tone deaf) refused to learn the piano, violin or flute (which many young aristocratic boys learned) and as for languages he learned only French fluently because it was taught to him from the cradle and Latin as it had been shoved down his throat because he needed it to learn spells. The other languages he learned just enough to "get around" and to curse or be obscene in.

He was drilled in the niceties of society (politeness, common courtesy, what fork to use at dinner, dancing, etc.) and as an heir to a powerful House he was taught not only _the rights but the_ _ **responsibilities**_ of the position he would one day hold. He liked the rights but definitely not the boring, useless, irritating responsibilities.

His parents were strict in raising him and his brother Regulus and although his mother Walburga was an overbearing, short-tempered…BITCH (as he called her) she did love her son and just wanted him to be worthy of his place in society and his heritage. His father and Uncle Alphard were the "good parent and/or relative" but even they had to agree with Walburga at times as the boy had to learn all that was necessary to become not just a Lord but a man of culture and duty.

Sirius Black wanted things done HIS WAY and when he went to Hogwarts he forced the Sorting Hat to place him in Gryffindor so he could be in the House of his cousin James Potter (a kindred soul) and to officially kick off the rebellion against everything his hated family stood for. At least that is what he told himself. He was just rebelling like so many young persons do especially when they go away to school but in his mind he was teaching his family a lesson and declaring his individuality and showing the entire world the real person he was.

Cousin James was a kindred soul as he wanted to do the same thing and since he had been spoiled shamelessly since his birth (as he was not only the heir but the last of the Potters) both boys went crazy. They lived for pranking and mischief and if they behaved badly or were obnoxious, they were soon forgiven because _'they were such charming, endearing young men.'_

They were and they weren't. They could be charming as it had been ingrained in their very being BUT like so many young and foolish boys (since the beginning of time) the real reasons they were "forgiven" for their transgressions were due mostly to the fact of their birth, position in society, and the wealth and power of their Family.

Albus Dumbledore spotted this immediately when the two spoiled heirs came to Hogwarts. He knew he could never control either the Family Black or the Clan Potter because the current Lords of that House disagreed with him on many, many things. However, their heirs were now in Dumbledore's possession and he had them in their true formative years and would subtly mold them into what he wanted them to be.

They and others would never realize they were being molded and used by Dumbledore because they were egotistical, carefree, allowed to behave as they wanted at school due to Dumbledore's patronage and by the end of their school years, they both had basically thumbed their noses at tradition and formed their own "true personalities, thoughts and ideals" but they really didn't. They did exactly what Dumbledore wanted them to do in every way possible.

It spelled their doom. James had died "for the Greater Good" while Sirius was framed, abandoned and sent to hell for years, freed and "saved" temporarily by his godson, but then pulled back again into Dumbledore's web because he was needed for the old wizard's nefarious plans.

He had been trained as an Auror and was a good duelist but his years in Azkaban had dulled his talent as had the life he had led since being freed. After Harry had rescued him from 100 Dementors and being kissed, he had flown off to recover his health. But again, he had done it on _his terms_. He had not seen a healer even after reaching the safety of his haven. He did take many potions to recover his health but he made up for lost time by eating, drinking and "wenching" as much as possible.

Dumbledore had lured him back to fight Voldemort as all of Dumbledore's soldiers were needed. Dumbledore needed Sirius' home to use as the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, which Sirius had been and was still a member of (as it was for life) and his money to finance the Order. He used Harry as a lure and then did as much as possible to prevent the two from bonding as much as Sirius would like. He allowed them a relationship so that when Sirius Black died, Harry would be inconsolable, feel incredibly guilty and vow to avenge his godfather's death by doing everything Dumbledore needed done up to an including facing a martyr's death.

Dumbledore had really planned the entire thing using Voldemort's need to get the prophecy which only Dumbledore, Voldemort or Harry Potter could retrieve. Voldemort couldn't get it so the trap for Potter had to be set. But Dumbledore controlled the trap not Voldemort and Harry was not allowed to go to the Ministry until Dumbledore's plan was ready.

Two weeks ago Sirius Black went to "rescue" his godson and fearlessly battled his cousin Bellatrix. As usual he had been drinking that day but had quickly sobered up when he had to go rescue his godson. For the first time in months he was free of the prison of his family home and it had invigorated him. He got to duel and as an extra bonus met up with his despised cousin. He had always unmercifully "teased" his older cousin Bellatrix and as a female and because he was "the Heir" she couldn't retaliate against him no matter how irritating, annoying or…hurtful…the brat was. Only when they met in battle during the last war could she even attempt at getting revenge.

But that was then when he wasn't Lord Black. She could not harm the Lord of her House as the family magics controlled such things. If she personally harmed or killed the Lord of her House, magic would retaliate against her. She could duel with him but not harm or kill him. One of the other Death Eaters would have to do that for her. Unfortunately they were all busy dueling other persons and Sirius had sought her out and wouldn't let her go.

As usual, he was taunting her, toying with her, humiliating her just as he had when he was a snot-nosed brat. She had to stop dueling with him so she could get back to "business" and obey her dear, dread Dark Lord Voldemort. He was not as good as he had once been and he was too busy enjoying himself to watch what he was doing. In his hubris he was breaking too many rules in dueling and the Auror Corps but that had never stopped him before as he had Bellatrix in his clutches and he knew she knew that she couldn't harm or kill Lord Black without suffering consequences to herself.

However, all Bellatrix had to do was put him out of commission which was why she cast that _stunner_ at him. It hit him and he should have fallen down and then she could move on. However, much to her great shock and utter surprise as he fell (wearing that disgusting gloating smirk on his face) his body moved. The main reason she had not stunned him before was because he was too close to the Veil of Death and with her luck if she hit him with a stunner when he was so close he might fall through and she would have "killed him" – killed Lord Black, the Lord of her House and would thus suffer the consequences.

So for most of the time they had been "playing" she hadn't "finished him" because of his proximity to the Veil. From the smirk on his face and the taunts he was saying he probably thought he was "winning" and still "had it" and was matching his formidable cousin spell for spell and that she couldn't touch him due to his talent and skill. Once again he was _The Sirius Black_ , the totally awesome, talented, powerful – and handsome stud – a match for even the most powerful dueler. Let him think it until he moved away from the Veil.

Finally he had and Bellatrix cast her stunner at him. It was very subtle and you would have had to have been looking at him as closely as Bellatrix was to see what had actually happened. Instead of just falling down due to the stunner his body moved and flew backwards into the Veil. She shrieked out the words "I killed Sirius Black" and repeated them. As was thought by any who had been listening and who didn't know the significance (such as Harry Potter) it would seem that she was shouting out in triumphant when in reality she was shouting out in shock and to alert her fellow Death Eaters that she had caused the death of her Family Lord and would now suffer the consequences.

Instead of continuing with the fighting, she ran off and out of the room repeating that she had killed Sirius Black and laughing hysterically. She was in reality running out and away from the battle because she knew it was just a matter of time before the Black Family Magics punished her for this sin and she wanted to be free and not taken down and "defeated" by a filthy Order member or worse, a Hogwarts student. She just wanted to run to the rendezvous point and perhaps gaze upon the face of her Dark Lord (and only real love) one last time before either dying or mercifully killed for losing her magic. That was all she wanted.

It was just her luck that the filthy Half-blood son of a Mudblood whore had followed her screaming out his fury and revenge. She ran and reached the rendezvous point just as he caught up with her and then tried to cast a Crucio at her. It was laughable and the only reason he had disarmed her was probably due because her magic was failing her. At least she got to verbally torture him.

Then her Lord appeared followed suspiciously soon after by Dumbledore who, if memory served her (and it did) had not been involved at the fighting. Later she would mention this to her Lord when they went over the battle and the reasons why she was not only still alive but had her magic.

What no one knew, or at least could prove, was that Dumbledore had been at the battle probably under an invisibility spell and it had been he who seeing what Bellatrix was actually doing, had spelled Sirius Black into the Veil. After all, Dumbledore had determined that Sirius Black would definitely die that night one way or another as it was necessary for the Greater Good.

Everything that Dumbledore wanted had been accomplished that night. Voldemort was exposed to the Ministry and in such a way that it could not be hidden or denied any longer. Sirius Black was dead and now the other plans concerning the Black Lordship could be put into operation. The prophecy had been broken and in such a way so that no one would know the _"real" fake prophecy_. And last but not least, Harry Potter had lost "his beloved godfather" and could be spelled into feeling so guilty, so very guilty that his heart would break and his spirit crushed.

Dumbledore finally revealed the existence of the prophecy which had destroyed not only Harry Potter's life but the lives and families of so many others. He revealed it at the very worst possible time, but that was just another one of his plans now come into fruition. Everything had gone even better than expected and after he once again dismissed the boy and left him to his pain, feelings of guilt for this and that and everything else in the world, Dumbledore could put his next group of plans into operation.

No one would ever know the schemes and manipulations or the… _sins_ …of Albus Dumbledore. It was none of their business anyway and no one (except Voldemort and certain others) would believe anything ill of Dumbledore if such things were made known. But people were just insects, waiting to be used and then crushed. Albus Dumbledore was a giant among men, wizards, humans and at times… even among the gods or other secret, unknown users of magic. That was Dumbledore's opinion and in the end it was the only opinion that really counted.

So now the real fun would begin, the game started and won and the legend of Albus Dumbledore expanded. Life (for Dumbledore at least) was good and if some had to suffer unbearable pain, physically, emotionally or mentally…well that was just another thing which had to be done for the Greater Good – of Albus Dumbledore.

Many people would soon be beyond the…necessary…pain. They just had to hang on or at least exist until they had served their purpose and were no longer needed. Then Dumbledore would put on his sad face, say a few meaningless but publically necessary words and life would go on for the survivors.

Dumbledore would prosper and his legend would grow and no one would ever know or suspect just who really was the darkest lord in the history of Magical Britain.

Chapter 2 – Rude Awakenings

Hermione Granger was dead along with her parents and that damn cat. Ron was thrilled when his brother Bill had come to the Burrow to announce the "tragedy" and both he and Ginny had nearly busted a gut trying not to laugh. Their mother handled it a lot better and was very convincing whereas Ginny had to run out of the room "to cry" and Ron sadly followed her to give her comfort, or at least that was what Molly told Bill, Arthur and the Twins. The Twins knew better but also knew to keep quiet.

Four days after Hermione returned home, Death Eaters had struck. Fiendfyre had been cast during the middle of the night and it had spread through the neighborhood until the Aurors had arrived and took control of things. The Death Head mark was in the sky so the Aurors officially reported the death of the first Muggleborn and "ITS" family in the current war.

One of the few things Harry had said to anyone before the school term ended was to ask Hermione if Dumbledore had made arrangements to protect her and her parents from Death Eaters. "You are a target just being a Muggleborn," he had stated, "and the fact that you were one of the Ministry Six puts you on the top of the list for retaliation."

However, Dumbledore personally assured Hermione that she was in no danger as the Death Eaters didn't know where she and her parents lived and since she would soon be returning to Grimmauld Place, she shouldn't worry.

Harry had always thought that Hermione was the dumbest smart person he knew and this naïve trust in Dumbledore, despite all evidence to the contrary, was unbelievable but he didn't say anything as once Dumbledore had made Hermione's mind up, that was the end of it.

"Do you think Dumbles set the Mudblood up?" Ginny gleefully asked Ron once they were in the privacy of Ginny's room.

"I wouldn't be surprised," he replied laughing as quietly as possible since Bill was still downstairs. "She was getting a bit too nosey and starting to question the old coot's motives and treatment of 'Harry' and even told Dumbles she thought he was going to break under Snivellus' 'lessons'."

"Well he was close to losing it between Umbridge and the 'mind raping' as he called it," Ginny added snickering. She then smiled nastily before saying, "We probably won't have to use those special potions Mum's making. Harry will just fall in love with me naturally because Muddy won't be there to control him or take his attention away from me."

"Nah, you'll need them because like I have been telling you all for years, the bastard's gay – and gay for me," snarled Ron. This was only wishful thinking on Ron's part but since Harry had (wisely) ignored all of Ginny's attempts to attract him (the girl had six older brothers who made it painfully clear that any boy who _**they thought**_ hurt their baby sister was going to regret being born), Ron spitefully told anyone who would listen that Harry had been showing unwanted interest in Ron for years. Nobody believed him and the Twins unmercifully _**teased him**_ every time he brought it up.

"Well we'll see won't we? Bet you a galleon you'll need the potions" Ron smirked.

They stayed in Ginny's room "mourning" or rather having a good laugh and making plans how to spend all that money they would be inheriting when Sirius' Will was read. They knew all about it as their Mum had "helped" Dumbledore do a first draft. They also laughed because they knew about the Will but "Pisspotty" as Ron referred to Harry when talking with Ginny, would never know about this Will, how much money he really had or his true position in society or the power he should get to wield one day but wouldn't because Dumbledore would have it all on his behalf.

However, the Twins were also making plans now that Granger was dead. It was not that they hated the girl like their siblings, they just didn't like her much because she had absolutely no sense of humor, highly disapproved of pranking and had been annoyed when Harry had given them his Triwizard Tournament winnings to help start their joke shop. She hadn't been able to stop him giving away the money because Harry considered it blood money, but she would do her best to convince him not to invest more money in the enterprise should the Twins need it.

They did need it because despite having scrimped and saved for years towards their dream, having made a packet betting on Harry during the Tournament, making money via their owl order business, they soon learned as many entrepreneurs do, that no matter how carefully you have planned, you never have enough money. It didn't help matters that they had treated themselves to a few things which they didn't need. Granted Harry had told them to use some of the money to buy Ron a nice set of dress robes, which they did do, but they had wasted a bundle buying those totally unnecessary and downright ugly dragon hide robes and a few other things.

They had enough to rent the shop and manufacture their products but if just one thing went bad, they would be hurting. However, now that Hermione wasn't around to talk Harry out of it, they were considering hitting Harry up for another investment and were deciding how and when to ask.

First, however, Harry had to find out that Hermione was dead and that was not allowed to happen until Dumbledore "rescued him" which would probably be after Harry's July 31st birthday at the earliest. Like last year, no one was allowed to contact Harry because he was "grieving for Sirius" and needed time and solitude to do so.

Dumbledore was very kindly saving him from the heartbreak of going to the Will reading as that would also just serve to upset the poor boy even more because it would prove that Sirius was well and truly dead, not coming back and, in a way, it was all Harry's fault because he refused to learn Occlumency and all of the other garbage Dumbles fed everybody. In any event, everyone was ORDERED NOT TO MENTION ANYTHING ABOUT A WILL OR AN INHERITANCE on pain of upsetting Dumbledore and if you knew what was good for you, you never upset (or disobeyed) Dumbledore.

So Harry wouldn't know about the death of his "best female mate" until then and by that time, plans would have been made and parts to be played written and put into operation for all Weasleys and others to "comfort" Harry and keep him on the right path…the path of the Light and Albus Dumbledore.

The Twins were in a quandary because they had to make a decision. If Sirius had left them something in his Will like he had hinted at several times, they might have more money and wouldn't have to hit Harry up. If he hadn't, then they had to contact Harry and ask for further investment money because once his Mum got her claws into him, he wouldn't have access to his vault as his key, as usual would be confiscated and he couldn't make any withdrawals. He didn't know, because the information had been kept from him and would continue to be kept, that he could write a note to his Gringotts Accounts Manager, authorizing a withdrawal from his trust vault for investment purposes and/or anything else. All it would take was a letter with one drop on the parchment and three drops of his blood in a separate vial proving it was him and the authorization was legitimate.

Therefore, if the Twins didn't get a legacy from Sirius they would have only a week to get to Harry, talk him into it and "get the money and run" as the saying went because their dear old Mum was bound and determined that their joke shop would fail and they would be forced to get a job at the Ministry like she wanted them and all of her sons to do. Although they had never gotten along with Percy, their estranged brother had sent them "an anonymous note" warning them that Molly Weasley was asking around at the Ministry about licenses, fees, taxes, and penalties for violations, etc. and all but demanding that Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes be investigated for possible law breaking.

"She is trying to shut down your shop one way or another and if having it investigated and/or fined out of existence it will happen" the note had read. The worse thing had been the warning that she had gone as far as sending an anonymous note to Lucius Malfoy asking him to "look into it" as the shop was just a front for Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix.

In some respect it was as although the Twins did not "officially join" the Order, they did help out so that they wouldn't be harassed by Dumbledore, who had a nasty habit of forcing people to join him one way or the other. They did research and development and could now attend Order meetings, do assignments and would obey some orders Dumbledore gave them but they would not take the official oath or sign the secret document which they were not supposed to know about because "an anonymous source" had sent them a note strongly advising against it.

They were many things but they were not fools and refused to totally and irrevocably devote themselves to one cause and one specific individual especially if his name was Albus Dumbledore. They remembered what had happened to their Uncles and had witnessed the complete control Dumbledore had over so many from people like McGonagall to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They also knew what he had done, was still doing and would likely be doing to Harry Potter and alarm bells were set off.

They worked hard at the shop and would be having a grand opening, which would probably make or break them and if it broke them, they would definitely need more investment capital. Everything would still depend on Harry and Dumbledore's plans for him and the Will reading would answer many things.

So while Harry "mourned" or as the Twins knew suffered, endured and tried to survive the time he spent at his relatives, the world went on as usual, except for the fact that Voldemort had been outed.

The Ministry was in full panic mode and Dumbledore had gotten back the power and positions he had never really lost and had his followers conduct a massive recruiting and funding raise drive. Dumbledore was vindicated and lauded for being right and for "saving Harry Potter from Voldemort – and Sirius Black - at the Ministry of Magic" and although the rumor had gotten out that Harry was the "Chosen One" or the "Savior" there was no movement to acknowledge that Harry had been telling the truth for the past year and the Twins knew that no one would dream of apologizing to Harry for how they treated him. So it was business as usual except that Granger was dead.

The week before the 31st Sirius' Will was read. The Twins and the other Weasleys had been invited because they had been named in the Will. The Will was read and Sirius had left the Twins all of the Marauders' books and pranking information but no money. Both boys had glanced at the very smug expression on their Mother's face and knew – they just knew – that she had something to do with it. She and Arthur had been left G50,000 because "they had given Harry a family and Sirius knew they would continue to do so" and money had been left to Ron and Ginny to buy a very good broom but a lot less money had been left to Hermione to buy books. Now that she was dead who knew where the money would go.

Remus was left G20,000 as was Sirius' cousin Tonks. Sirius had reinstated Tonks into the House of Black. As was expected Harry received the remainder of the estate including Grimmauld Place and Paradise Island, the family property in the Caribbean where Sirius had fled to recover. Harry would also become Lord Black upon reaching his majority. However, since Harry was too young to handle the inheritance it was placed in Dumbledore's care to administer on Harry's behalf and Dumbledore would use the proxy vote for the House of Black.

As an afterthought and because of the upcoming war, Sirius had made a further provision that should something happen to Harry and he was incapacitated, imprisoned or died, then "Harry's estate" would be divided between the Order of the Phoenix and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry c/o Albus Dumbledore and Harry's designated heirs. The names of the heirs would have been a surprise to Harry because he didn't know he had named any heirs any more than he knew he had made a Will shortly after his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire.

Once again Dumbledore had taken the liberty of handling this delicate matter on the boy's behalf and had just had him sign a document without reading it. Actually Harry had done no such thing but Dumbledore had written a Will and used some of Harry's blood to sign it insinuating that he had signed with a blood quill.

Since Harry also didn't know that he possessed anything other than his trust vault, he had divided his trust vault into thirds. One third went to his main heir Ron Weasley as well as any "titles" Harry might inherit because Ron was his best mate, most faithful friends, etc., etc., etc. Therefore, it could now be assumed that if something happened to Harry, Ron would become Lord Black. Another third was left to "his beloved betrothed, Ginerva Molly Weasley" and the last third was left to Hogwarts c/o Albus Dumbledore.

After the reading was finished, Sharpblade, the Black Account Manager asked "Is everyone satisfied and in agreement with the inheritances they have been left by Sirius Black?"

Since everyone present was wise enough to reply yes and Molly added gushingly about being totally surprised that Sirius had left them anything, etc., she was cut off by Sharpblade stating gleefully "Well too bad because none of you are getting anything because this Will is totally illegal for many, many reasons."

Shouts of outrage were heard and Dumbledore jumped up to immediately and severely protest until Goblin warriors poked their war axes in his face and the faces of others. It took only a moment for people to shut up and then Sharpblade happily began to tell everybody why.

"It was well-known that Sirius Black had been disowned by his Mother. She could personally disown him and did but she could not disown him from the House of Black. Only Lord Black could do that and, as Albus Dumbledore and the late Sirius Black knew very well, Arcturus Lord Black did – irrevocably. Therefore Sirius Black wasn't and never could be Lord Black nor could any heirs of his body – of which there were none – nor blood adopted heir, such as his godson."

"Sirius Black's Uncle Alphard left him his fortune and because Sirius was the son of his Father Orion, who had never officially disowned him because his Father already had, that was the reason why Sirius Black could enter and live at Grimmauld Place and Paradise Island. Because Harry Potter was his legally acknowledged godson as well as had Black blood in his veins as the acknowledged grandson of Dorea Black Potter, he and ONLY HE can inherit any money which Sirius Black left. He cannot inherit Grimmauld Place or Paradise Island as that is now the property of the current Lord Black."

"Before any of you – especially you Albus Dumbledore – object, Arcturus Lord Black died in December 1991 and he left heirs and no Draco Malfoy is not the heir as he and certain others have been forever disowned – such as anyone named Weasley or has Prewett blood in their veins."

"Therefore the only bequests which can be given are the books and papers left to Fred and George Weasley and the money left to Harry Potter, which according to the Will he can't inherit until he reaches his majority and…."

Dumbledore snapped out "As I am to handle all of Harry Potter's finances I therefore claim…."

"Not according to the Will of Alphard Black. He left his money to Sirius on condition that he could only leave it to an heir of his body or another person with Black blood. There was a condition in Alphard's Will that upon the death of Sirius any minor heir receiving an inheritance from Sirius would come under the protection of the current Lord Black. Therefore Lord Black will be administering the estate until such time as…."

"I am Harry Potter's Magical Guardian and thus I control everything concerning Harry's…."

"NO YOU DON'T ALBUS DUMBLEDORE" Sharpblade snapped. "You are not now nor have you ever been the LEGAL GUARDIAN OF HARRY POTTER. You simply used your position as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot to claim possession over him and then hid him away. Simply put, where it concerns Harry Potter and any inheritance he is to receive from the House of Black, LORD BLACK is in charge."

"I MUST STRONGLY OBJECT TO THIS OUTRAGE…."

"You can object all you want Albus Dumbledore but in this situation you won't win. Harry Potter will not be able to touch any of this inheritance until he reaches his majority and Lord Black allows it."

"Then I must talk to Lord Black so that I can…."

"No you will not talk to Lord Black as he refuses to talk to you or have any dealings with you whatsoever. The matter remains closed."

"Then you must warn Lord Black that I will not give up until I have claimed Harry's inheritance on his behalf. I will use my position as Chief Warlock to…."

"You can't because Lord Black does not live in Britain and is not subject to any laws you might pass.

"I will never give up until…." Dumbledore spat out before he felt himself being silenced by Goblin magic.

"I know you will never give up" Sharpblade almost purred – a very strange sound for a Goblin, "but it won't do you any good. What is done is done and that's the end of it. Now everybody has exactly ten minutes to leave Gringotts or…well you don't want to know what will happened so LEAVE NOW OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES."

Even Dumbledore had sense enough to leave as soon as possible. However, although he was kicked out of the bank he was never going to give up. He'd use his influence and would find out who this Lord Black was, arrange for a meeting whether Lord Black wanted to meet or not (Dumbles had his ways of making things happen) and once they met Dumbledore would "convince" Lord Black to do his bidding. If nothing else the Order still had access to Grimmauld Place as it was under a Fidelius cast by Dumbledore himself. In fact, everybody was ordered to go there for an immediate meeting.

That was when people noticed that they didn't know where the Order headquarters (Grimmauld Place) was located and Dumbledore realized that while they had been attending the Will reading, the wards were being changed by this new Lord Black. And changed they had been. Not only did the Order lose a cushy, well-supplied base of operations, they also lost any of their possessions which had been left in the house. Eventually some people like Remus Lupin would receive his few, shabby possessions back as he had moved all his earthly goods to the house at Sirius' request. Potions which had been brewed by Snape and taken to headquarters were lost but since the ingredients to make them had been paid for from the Black accounts, it was a fair trade.

Dumbledore was beyond furious but still managed to keep his mask in place or did until he returned to Hogwarts where the meeting was going to take place. It was then that he learned something that made him completely "lose it" as Harry Potter was missing.

Apparently the day before the Dursleys had been invited out to dinner by one of Vernon's clients and they hadn't returned that night because, as usual, it was all a sham to get them out of the house. The Dursleys showed up at the posh restaurant where the meeting was to take place and surprise – no meeting, no free dinner and no client. They left in a huff only to find that their car had been stolen. They ended up spending the night at a hotel and had been obliged to take a taxi home the next day. They entered their house and Vernon promptly had a stroke – really! It seems that all they owned was gone. Everything that wasn't nailed down was missing. All that remained were the curtains, wall-to-wall carpets, furnace and large appliances like the refrigerator, stove, washer and dryer. The bathroom fixtures such as the tubs and sinks were still there but everything else – POOF ALL GONE!

Dudley had to waddle over to a neighbor to call the ambulance to take Vernon to hospital as the phones were missing. The police were called and the neighbors swore they had seen nothing, mostly because they hadn't as three very busy house elves had stripped the inside of the house, garden shed and garage of every little thing down to the cleaning rags and trash. Then they had sterilized the house, shed and garage so that no trace of Harry Potter remained.

They had magically preserved intact the cupboard under the stairs or Harry's bedroom for his first ten years with the Dursleys and had taken that away. Harry considered this payback for all the slave labor he had done to "earn his keep" despite the fact that the Dursleys were receiving government funds for his upkeep and money from Dumbledore to "raise his properly" or at least according to Dumbledore's plans.

The night before someone had snuck into Mrs. Figg's house and cleaned it of Harry's essence and while the Weasleys were at the Will reading, the same had been done to the Burrow. All trace of Harry's DNA had already been removed from Hogwarts, including his Firebolt which Umbridge had confiscated as well as her infamous blood quills which would be used as evidence.

Yep, Harry Potter had finally managed to escape from Albus Dumbledore's clutches. He had been hiding at Gringotts for the past two weeks getting "healed" or rather having the blocks removed which Dumbledore had placed on him, the glamours were gone as where the charms, hexes and other "interesting" and highly illegal magic and potions were flushed from his system. He had been replaced by a glamoured house elf and not even the Dursleys had noticed let alone the Order guards.

But Harry wasn't the only person to "drop out of sight" as Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and a few others had been "liberated" by Harry and all three Grangers (and Crookshanks) had been saved before the Death Eater attack. All were in hiding and recuperating like Harry was.

Nobody would be found or at least not by Dumbledore and his minions. What would have been Harry's sixth year would prove to be very, very interesting but not in the way people thought. The plans and schemes of a lifetime were destroyed as were the lives of certain "faithful" be they Order members or Death Eaters.

The real fun would now begin.

Chapter 3 – Payback

Lucius Malfoy was dead. He had been summoned to Gringotts with regard to the Black inheritance. Although he knew that the last legitimate Lord Black, Arcturus, had permanently barred Sirius from ever obtaining the Lordship, he also knew that any child of Narcissa's who had been sired by Lucius Malfoy was also irrevocably excluded from inheriting because Arcturus truly hated Lucius Malfoy for many reasons too numerous to mention, except that he had in writing via his solicitors. Lucius had chuckled at the futile attempt and just ignored it and gone about his merry little way trying to get around it.

Arcturus had died during Draco's and Harry Potter's first year. Lucius knew that Sirius had made Harry his heir and although a worthless, filthy Half-blood Harry also had a claim through his paternal grandmother Dorea Black Potter. But Lucius was confident that Arcturus wouldn't make Harry the heir not only because he was a Half-blood bastard but because Dumbledore had illegally but successfully taken complete control over the orphan and Dumbledore was the only person Arcturus hated more than Lucius. Making Harry the heir would be the same as just turning over everything the Black Family owned, including its wealth, properties, political power, Wizengamot votes and total control over every member of the Black Family to Dumbledore and thus destroying the Family and everything it stood for. Arcturus would sooner see the line ended than allow that to happen.

When it was announced that Arcturus had died, there was no mention of who the heir was and there had only been a private Will reading with only the heirs allowed to attend. The Malfoys were not invited and neither was Dumbledore. It was said only that there was an heir as well as a few extras. Despite the large amounts of money Lucius spent trying to find out who the new Lord and other heirs were, he couldn't any more than Dumbledore who was using the full force of his power to find out. The only thing they were told was that it was for the protection of the new Lord and his heirs so that they couldn't meet with yet another "unfortunate accident" and "lethal case of dragon pox" which had been the fate of many heirs when Lucius and even Dumbledore were involved.

But now that Sirius Black was finally dead and Harry Potter was missing and had been declared an outlaw (thanks to Lucius' efforts), there could be no other heir but Draco as Lucius had made a very careful search and with the exception of Neville Longbottom (who he had spent years and many galleons totally discrediting) there was no other person living who could be Lord Black and he knew that Neville definitely wasn't the Lord and never would be as between Lucius and Dumbledore's manipulations "arrangements had been made" to prevent the boy from ever being more than a dispirited Squib. Although the boy was now missing Lucius had managed to bribe the account manager for the Longbottoms who assured Lucius that the boy was definitely not Lord Black and never would be "thanks to Dumbledore" but the Goblin couldn't say any more on the subject due to certain oaths he was under. But it was enough for Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius had spent much time and money to acquire the Black Lordship for his son that when he was called shortly after Sirius' death had been announced he KNEW – he just KNEW – that Arcturus had been bluffing about other heirs and with Sirius' death the only possible heir was his son Draco.

It was with a great deal of satisfaction and a very smug smile on his face that he went to Gringotts for his meeting. Victory would soon be his and he would add yet another inheritance onto his son's "list" of ill-gotten gains. Since Draco was under aged Lucius would be handling all of his inheritances and finances and even when Draco reached the legal age of 17, as according to Malfoy Family law as long as Lucius lived he would control everything just like ancient Roman fathers had for as long as they lived. The Malfoy wealth and power were about to triple and it would be his – or at least what the Dark Lord didn't manage to claim as "contributions" to the cause.

Lucius was nearing the bottom step leading up to the door of Gringotts when he heard a strange whistling sound but quickly dismissed it because his mind was on the great prize he would soon be claiming for himself and that was the main reason he didn't look up and see his end. The sound was that of a one ton block of solid stone falling and then landing on Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and smashing him into the sidewalk of Diagon Alley leading to the steps of Gringotts. Technically he wouldn't be officially on Gringotts property until he stepped on that first step but he never did because he was now just a mess of mashed bones and blood, the remnants of expensive clothing and the famous Malfoy hair. What remained made even seasoned Aurors choke back vomit.

After a very short investigation his death was declared to have been done by persons unknown and that was that. Draco was now eligible to be Lord Malfoy despite being underage UNLESS the Head of House of his Mother decided otherwise. As per one of the many conditions set forth in Narcissa's marriage contract, if any child of her body became an orphan, was underage and sought to claim his/her inheritance, it had to meet with the approval of Narcissa's Head of House, namely Lord Black. Therefore, Draco had to meet with Lord Black and get his permission to be emancipated and claim his inheritance.

Guess who said no? Yep, Lord Black considered Draco "unsuitable" and "too immature and badly raised" to inherit anything. Since he was also underage, his guardian would not be his Mother but Lord Black. It was also made painfully clear to Draco that the terms of Lord Arcturus' Will were still and always would be in effect and Draco would NEVER INHERIT ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE MALFOY INHERITANCE.

Naturally Draco was allowed to ask why because he knew all the inheritances his Father had acquired for him over the years. He was then told in no uncertain terms by Ragnok, the Head of Gringotts Britain that none of the "inheritances" Lucius had acquired for himself or his son were legal as Lucius had used extremely underhanded means to acquire them. Ragnok was backed up by the Goblin account manager of these accounts as well as several solicitors of those estates. To add insult to injury a legal notice would be printed in the _Daily Prophet_ officially informing the world all of the ways Lucius had used to acquire these inheritances.

"A complete list of these inheritances as well as the ones he tried to acquire and failed or was still in the process of trying to get his filthy paws on them" Ragnok spit out "will also be printed. It will come as a surprise to some persons who had no idea their estates were being targeted by Lucius Malfoy, especially those with perfectly good and LEGAL heirs."

Draco, being Draco Malfoy, truly showed that he was his Father's son and began to complain and threaten (with his place and power in society once he had remembered his Father was dead and couldn't hear about it) but he was soon and very firmly put into his proper place by Ragnok. It was not a pleasant experience and he had never been so scared in his life.

Then, just when he thought it couldn't get worse, it did. He was informed by Ragnok and Narcissa that he would have to swear an oath of allegiance, loyalty and total submission to Lord Black or face…severe consequences.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy" Sharpblade the Black account manager informed him "Due to the perfidy and outrageous acts of disloyalty, attempted line theft, threats of murder, actual murders committed in person or by arranged for by Lucius Malfoy, you very life hangs in the balance and the only thing really saving you from…retribution… either by legal means or a blood revenge feud is the protection of Lord Black. Therefore you WILL swear the oath of allegiance to your rightful Lord…or face the direst of consequences. I strongly advise you do this or else you will suffer in ways you could never imagine."

Draco, being Draco, rudely informed the Goblin not only what he would not be doing (swearing that oath) but also what he would definitely be doing – retaliating against that ^#& *#*#& piece of %#$*#*#^^, upstart, stupid, worthless no doubt ugly, idiotic $*&#&#&&&& excuse for not only a wizard but a Head of House.

"I AM STILL A MALFOY" Draco declared proudly "and therefore have an Ancient and Noble Heritage along with all of the wealth and power that comes with being a Malfoy and NO ONE CAN TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME! Nor can any so-called Lord and illegally appointed guardian deny or rob me of my heritage and all that is mine!"

"Are you declaring your intention of claiming all of the wealth, power and _responsibilities_ of the House of Malfoy as its Lord?" Sharpblade asked subtly emphasizing the word responsibilities.

"Of course I am you stupid %*#$&##&&&#" Draco foolishly spit out, which was what the Goblin was waiting to hear. He then happily (always a bad sign when a Goblin is happy) escorted Draco to another special room where other Goblins, a few humans (who had to be solicitors or at the very least accountants) and a few Aurors waited.

Sharpblade announced to all present that Draco refused to swear the oath of allegiance to his Lord, refused to accept his protection and was demanding to immediately take up all things due and owing to the House of Malfoy starting with the wealth and power only to be interrupted by the rude boy who started demanding his rights and stating that he was for all intents and purpose already THE Lord Malfoy, didn't need a guardian and wanted everything he inherited and HE WANTED IT NOW!

"Do you even know what you have inherited?" Ragnok asked Draco.

"OF COURSE I DO" Draco screamed out.

"ARE YOU SURE" Ragnok actually screamed back only to be rudely told that "I AM A MALFOY AND KNOW WHAT IS DUE AND OWING TO ME."

"ARE YOU REALLY CERTAIN?" some solicitor asked the boy.

"YES I AM YOU #$***#&&&&."

The solicitor then introduced himself as Darius Hawley, head of the law firm Hawley, Hutchinson and Stoppard and the solicitors for House Malfoy for the past 125 years. He was about to say more but Draco cut him off refusing to listen to what the wizard was trying to tell him. In fact, Draco threatened that unless he was immediately given everything due and owing to him, officially and legally obtained and took up the mantel as Lord Malfoy not only was Hawley's "stupid, worthless law firm" going to lose its most important client, Draco would use his great power to utterly destroy it because once a Lord Malfoy decided to ruin someone or something – IT WAS DONE – and done swiftly and brutally.

Hawley had never met the obnoxious kid but had heard rumors as well as receiving reports about the boy's school years. He knew he was terribly spoiled and although educated in some things which every Pureblood should know since Lucius was his father and had expected to live for a long, long time, he had neglected to teach Draco some important lessons or at least alert him to some of the things he was doing. But he hadn't so now Draco was seriously at risk.

As his solicitor he was obliged to fully brief him about his financial situation, including what the House of Malfoy owned such as property, investments and what actual money House of Malfoy possessed. He also had to brief him as to the actual rights, duties, responsibilities and DEBTS House of Malfoy was responsible. He had been waiting for the boy to finish his temper tantrum before informing him that he needed a private word with him but the kid was throwing the longest, loudest and rudest tantrum Hawley had ever personally witness. He only heard about the legendary ones others threw.

Finally Draco seemed to calm down – if only because he ran out of breath – so Hawley began to make his move. "Mr. Malfoy, we must have a serious talk about…."

"THAT'S LORD MALFOY TO YOU, YOU MISERABLE PIECE OF DUNG! Just for your impertinence – YOU'RE FIRED THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU" the brat screamed out.

"I must strongly protest as you must be made aware…." Hawley started to say but Draco just went over to him and, since you couldn't use your wand in Gringotts, the foolish boy slapped Hawley's face as hard as he could and then screamed "I SAID YOU ARE FIRE! NOW GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE."

"You heard the…heir" Sharpblade once again purred before nodding to a Goblin guard who quickly escorted Hawley from the room. Hawley had been too shocked to respond and he was lead out of the room so fast he couldn't have said anything (a first for any lawyer) even if he had wanted to. In this case he didn't, not after the slap. Let the kid find out the hard way.

And Draco would because as soon as the door was shut behind the solicitor, Sharpblade told him there was a way for him to immediately claim the Malfoy…inheritance. He handed the boy a document which he called Request for Underage Emancipation and Receipt of Inheritances.

"Since it was presumed that you would refuse to be bound or swear any sort of allegiance to Lord Black, he is willing to grant you emancipation and to assume all of the property, investments, ownership of vaults, actual monies of House of Malfoy, as well as inheriting without interference or help by him all of the rights, duties, responsibilities…."

"Where do I sign?" Draco snapped out.

"All of the places where an 'X' is placed BUT I STRONGLY ADVISE YOU TO READ THIS DOCUMENT IN IT ENTIRELY BEFORE YOU SIGN" the Goblin advised.

Naturally Draco ignored him except for reading the first few paragraphs which stated he wanted to be emancipated and immediately inherit everything due and owing to him. Then he signed in all the places marked with an "X" (using a blood quill because this was an important, legal, magical document) before shoving it into the hands of the eagerly awaiting Goblin.

"I will send this document off to Lord Black and the other necessary parties for countersignature, file it of record with the Ministry of Magic and distribute copies to all relevant parties. You will receive your copy late tomorrow and then…."

"THEN WHEN DO I GET WHAT IS DUE AND OWING TO ME AND THE LORDSHIP RING."

"No later than end of day tomorrow. Return to Gringotts at 3:00 p.m. tomorrow and you will officially and legally be the new Lord Malfoy…and all that it entails" Sharpblade again purred.

"Can't it be wrapped up today? I am a busy man – I mean Lord."

"No as it must be sent to Lord Black, his solicitors and the Ministry must do their part and I am rushing this through because I will take great delight in seeing you get what you truly deserve."

Any intelligent person or even the likes of Crabbe and Goyle (if they had common sense) would have heard that statement and worried. But Draco, although possessing at least average intelligence, had no common sense and was too busy plotting doom, disaster and the total destruction of his enemies, even the ones he didn't know he had – yet. He just grumbled and stormed out of Gringotts and back to Malfoy Manor to brag to his Mother how wonderfully well he had handled everything and taken charge and complete control over everything.

His Mother was not at home and even the Dingle, chief house elf, didn't know where she went or when she would return. Draco ordered a good dinner to be served in his Father's office, which was now his own domain. Since he was a Lord, Head of House and an adult, the first thing he did when he arrived was to pour a large glass of his Father's (now his) brandy. He raised his glass in toast to his late Father and said "I've already beaten them all at their own game and soon I will totally crush them all" and then gulped down the fiery liquid. It burnt his throat and he nearly choked but knew he'd get use to this very old and excellent but potent drink.

His dinner arrived (with a decanter of excellent wine) and he ate it hungrily. He had been planning on familiarizing himself with his Father's papers but between the stress of the day, the brandy, a four-course meal of rich food and the wine, in the end he was still just a child and a very tired one. So he went to bed and slept soundly.

He awoke the next morning and called for Dingle. "I want you to move my Mother into the Dowager's suite and remove…all of my Father's possession from the master's suite. Clean it thoroughly and change the bedding from the blues my Mother favored to Slytherin green. Silk sheets of course and make them a lighter color than the bed clothes and curtains. I'll require further redecoration later when I have the time but I want all of this done today because tonight I will be sleeping in the master suite as the Lord of the House."

After dismissing Dingle he called for his personal elf, ordered him to draw his bath, lay out his best day clothes and gave orders as to what he wanted for breakfast which he would take in the office – his office. His Mother was still not home from wherever it was she was but he didn't care at the moment he just ordered Dingle to find her and make sure she was at Gringotts to witness receipt of his inheritance.

After breakfast he spent the morning writing letters to his friends bragging about his victory and he had them sent off for immediate delivery. He mentioned that probably a week or two before school started he would be giving an "Heir Ball" which was usually done when the heir took over the estate and two-three weeks after the funeral of the deceased Lord. Usually when an heir gained control family members, selected vassals, allies, business associates and friends were invited to witness the donning of the ring with an elegant meal to follow. Draco apologized for this omission but since he had to take over immediately, the ball would make up for it and "It will be the social event of the year" he bragged.

After a large lunch (with wine) he began drafting a list of things to do and people to crush, starting with that upstart Lord Black. Once he acquired a "good" law firm he was going to challenge Arcturus' Will and claim the Black Lordship by any means possible. That was the Malfoy way and he was now "The" Malfoy and had a tradition to uphold. He was so busy that if Dingle hadn't reminded him to change and leave he would have been late for his own ceremony.

He arrived ten minutes (fashionably) late dressed in his best robes or rather His Father's Lord robes which he had had an elf alter since there had been no time to get his own. He would as soon as he had time but the "inherited robes" would suffice for the moment. He noticed his Mother recognized the robes but he didn't bother greeting her as he was too busy and she should have been home yesterday to witness his triumph instead of doing whatever it was she had been doing.

He had never been at such a ceremony due to his youth and was pleasantly surprised to see that many notables had gathered to the witness the event such as Cornelius Fudge, several of his Father's most important allies, a few people he recognized as important Ministry officials, Rita Skeeter herself and her photographer and several other people he had never seen in his life or if he had they had not been worth remembering. He smiled and glanced at his Mother and gave her a slight nod as no doubt she had been out arranging for all of this and there would be a catered meal at Chateau Le Roi, the best and most expensive restaurant in Magical Britain. The Malfoys never did anything second best and there would still be the Heir Ball for others and his friends. There would also be more news media and photographers to record and report it.

The ceremony began with Ragnok, the Chief Goblin of Gringotts, the Ministry official he recognized as the Chief Solicitor and whose name he could never remember and some old woman who he might know but again couldn't remember who she might be. By "old" he meant by his standards. Witches and Wizards aged slower than Muggles unless they were under stress, magically weak or lived a "hard life" - such as working for Dumbledore. She was still beautiful, dressed tastefully in the finest robes and wore exquisite jewelry probably worth more than certain wizards (like Arthur Weasley) owned including his children. He would find out later that this was his Great Great Aunt Cassiopeia, who was 81 years old and was supposed to be dead. But she was his oldest living relative (on his Mother's side) and was required for this ceremony.

The ceremony was fairly short consisting mostly of questions being asked of Ragnok, Chief Solicitor Carteret and the old bitch (which he had decided to call Cassiopeia) and there answering them. In his position as Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge was acting as the "Seeker" (which made Draco snicker as Seeker was the position he played in Quidditch). Up until the late 1950's a religious official of your choice would be the Seeker but when Dumbledore gained powered and slyly pushed for and got Secularism established and any and all religious affiliations done away with, this important position was replaced with the official of your choice.

It could be the Minister of Magic, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot – which was currently Dumbledore – or the highest ranking Lord of an Ancient and Noble House which the heir's family knew other than his/her own. In this case it would have been Lord Black, Lady Augusta Longbottom acting on behalf of her permanently incapacitated son or his heir Neville, both of which were totally unacceptable and a few others who apparently were not available (or in Draco's case refused to do). It sure as hell wouldn't be Dumbledore so that left Cornelius Fudge.

Ragnok was asked if Draco Lucius Malfoy had been confirmed by Gringotts as being who he was purported to be, namely the rightful heir of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, and if he was the heir in blood and body or a blood adopted heir. Ragnok replied he was the heir in blood and body.

Chief Solicitor Carteret was asked if Draco Lucius Malfoy was legally entitled and of age or emancipated to become the Lord and take on and fulfill any and all responsibilities of the House of Malfoy, to which he responded yes.

Lady Cassiopeia Black was asked if to her knowledge she was the oldest living relative of Draco Lucius Malfoy and if so would she give her approval and blessing to her Great Great Nephew. She replied yes that as far as she knew she was and added "Draco has what he wants and I hope he gets what he truly deserves."

Draco thought she was an idiot and/or senile because the way she phrased her "blessing" it could be mistaken for an insult or a curse. He swore to start doing those youth rituals which Dumbledore had forbidden because they were "dark" because he didn't want to lose his wits like the old bat apparently had.

Then a box was presented to Fudge who opened it revealing the Lord Ring of the Malfoys he solemnly asked Draco if he was ready, willing and able to don the Ring and hoped to be accepted as the new Lord Malfoy. Draco wearily said yes (he was getting bored) took the ring out of the box and placed in on his finger. He felt a stab of pain and the Ring glowed signifying that he had been accepted. The room filled with the sound of applause and Fudge became the first to congratulate the new Lord.

A reception line was formed and the assembly walked by making comments to the new Lord such as "Congratulations" or "Good Fortune" and the usual drivel one says in such a situation. Draco was actually listening for once and rating the praise of each and every person who went by and trying to keep a mental list of who said "something suitable" or didn't give him enough respect.

Finally only one person remained. He was about Draco's height and had his pale complexion. His hair was straight and trimmed short and was the darkest of black, much like Snape's hair shade. He walked proudly and with the grace of a panther. He was tastefully dressed in very expensive robes the color of emeralds – or Harry Potter's eyes – and he wore them very well. Draco was not gay but he felt a stir when this unknown, heavenly but very masculine creature approached him. He had never seen him before but yet somehow he "felt" familiar.

For one terrible moment it looked as if he might pass Draco by as he walked right passed him but then turned slightly and addressed him.

"If you had used 'Slytherin cunning' and been a good boy and done what an intelligent, sensible person should have I would have protected you – saved you from everything. But you just had to go and be a typical Malfoy. I wish you luck Ferret, I really do because _**. .**_ " With that said, he turned, touched an amulet and said "home" and portkeyed out of Gringotts.

There was a moment of shocked silence and even Rita Skeeter's infamous quick quill stopped writing. Draco was the first to recover and asked no one in particular "Who the $*#&$*##* hell was that $*##$&*#*#&?"

"That Draco Malfoy was the Very Honorable Serpens Regulus Lord Black" Great Great Aunt Cassiopeia proudly stated with a look of amusement gracing her lovely features.

Draco froze in anger for a moment before seeking out Chief Solicitor Carteret and demanding "Solicitor Carteret, I require your services as I will be bringing suit against that uppity, vile imposter and claiming my rightful heritage as THE REAL AND LEGAL LORD BLACK. Minister Fudge I demand that you order his immediate arrest for line theft and send a troop of Aurors to carry it out immediately if you want to keep this Lord Malfoy as your largest and most powerful contributor and then…."

And then Draco clutched his stomach as he felt a sharp pain and doubled over before slumping to the floor. His Mother rushed over to him to give him comfort while Fudge ordered that a healer be sent for.

"Mother…what…what's happening to me?" Draco asked pitifully but she didn't answer and just hugged him tightly as if his life depended on it.

Sharpblade walked over to the boy, leaned over and said "I told you to read all of the documents before you signed it" before he sauntered off making a horrible noise which those in the know knew was how a Goblin laughed heartily.

Rita Skeeter grabbed her quick quill because this was one story she had to write truthfully as even wizards knew that truth was stranger than fiction. Tomorrow's _Daily Prophet_ would report the biggest story since Voldemort's resurrection was verified but Draco's tale would just be the first of many surprises because A REAL LORD BLACK WAS BACK.

He would be wrecking more havoc than Voldemort could dream of but that Dark Lord would actually approve it, sit back and watch as the dogs of war were let loose.

Chapter 4 – Shocks

It was reported in the next day's _Daily Prophet_ that Draco Malfoy claimed the Malfoy Lordship and all of the property, investments, vaults and monies of the House of Malfoy, as well as assuming in full all of the rights, duties, responsibilities, DEBTS and OBLIGATIONS of that House. Nothing was mentioned regarding the totals of the wealth or the extent of the debts and obligations and all Sharpblade, the Gringotts' representative, would say was that "He didn't read the document after being very strongly advised to and now he will suffer for his stupidity."

The reason Draco had collapsed was because since he hadn't read the document in full he didn't know that according to the Will of the late Arcturus Lord Black if anybody contested his Will they would be cast out if a member of the Family Black and all monies and benefits would revert back to House of Black. This included his Mother's dowry and all personal property she had brought into the marriage which was her's to keep for her use in perpetuity.

If any of that wealth or property had been lost, sold or destroyed, reimbursement would be taken directly from the main Malfoy vault as that was part of her marriage contract. She retained most of her possessions except for articles of clothing and accessories which wore out and had to be replaced, but their value would be claimed. She had brought five house elves into that marriage, two females who survived and three males who did not, so the vault was debited for the value of three healthy male elves. The vault was debited G5,507.

Since Narcissa's dowry had been carefully invested all monies realized from those investments had to be paid to the House of Black. Narcissa was avoiding showing Draco that paperwork because he had more problems to contend with then even an adult wizard could cope with starting with the restitution to injured parties who had suffered at Lucius' hands and now, with his death, claims could and were being made.

That was what Mr. Hawley had been trying to warn Draco about before he and his firm were fired. Sharpblade had told him to read the document in its entirety because at every space where Draco had had to sign his signature with a blood quill he had signed that he had read, fully understood and would abide by the terms and conditions of what he had read.

Despite Draco's direct orders his Mother contacted Hawley, Hutchinson and Stoppard and rehired them to explain everything to Draco that he had refused to be briefed about but Darius Hawley would not deal with "the $#&*#*#&&&# brat" so Senior Partner Hubert Hutchinson came to the Manor along with two assistants. Good old Sharpblade also arrived with the Malfoy Account Manager Goldgrabber because he had to _**very carefully explain things**_ to the BOY. Goldgrabber was insulted because the BOY hadn't bothered contacting the Malfoy's Account Manager.

Goldgrabber had never liked Lucius Malfoy because he was always trying to bribe him to do truly outrageous – and dangerous – spying at Gringotts. Some bribes could be taken but all of the others were too risky and two of his predecessors had met horrific deaths because they risked all and lost. He had rejoiced when Lucius met his untimely end and he looked forward to witnessing the look of shock and horror on the BOY's face when he learned just how much trouble he was in.

Lawsuits had already been filed and Draco was advised by his solicitors, by his solicitors, both Goblins and his Father's allies and begged by his Mother to settle out of court "Because you cannot win and you can't afford the trials and other legal fees."

"What do you mean by 'further ruin'" Draco had asked, frightened and desperately trying not to show it.

Goldgrabber happily told the BOY the "monetary facts of life" concerning what he inherited. On one page it listed what actual money in cash and investments was available to the House of Malfoy the day before Lucius' death. Draco really didn't know the real value of money but even he knew it was very impressive.

The next page showed what had to be paid as death duties and the claims which had been made up to the day Draco assumed the Lordship. "This is outrageous" the BOY had cried. "Surely an _'arrangement'_ can be made with Fudge to change the death tax to a more…reasonable amount?"

"NO!" was the simultaneous answer of solicitors, Goblins and allies. "Not in this case as death duties are calculated at the moment of death and made a public record within 24 hours. YOU HAVE TO PAY THEM ALL" Hutchinson stated and was seconded by both Goblins.

"As to the lawsuits for the 'mischief' your Father caused, people have been building their cases for years and were only waiting for Lucius' death to proceed. That was why they were filed so quickly. Also these are just the ones we know about. There may be more if people find out about some of the things your father did" Hutchinson told him.

"If even one is brought to trial, the others definitely will. You have no chance of winning and as said before, you can't afford the trials or legal fees. If we strike now and give them a reasonable offer, most will probably accept it especially when they find out you are broke."

"WHAT? NO I'M NOT! I STILL HAVE PLENTY OF MONEY" Draco screamed.

Then he was showed what the House of Malfoy was worth the day after he assumed the Lordship, challenged Lord Arcturus' Will, publically threatened Lord Serpens and Narcissa's marriage contract had been violated and her dowry reclaimed. He screamed then fainted.

After he was revived and given a calming draught he had to ask "What happened to all of Father's money. I KNOW we had a fortune from investments and what was in the five vaults. Where did it go?"

"Your Father spent it" Narcissa told him.

"After Abraxas' death and the death duties were paid" Hutchison began, "Lucius inherited roughly G9 million. But he also spent lavishly as you well know. After October 31, 1981…Lucius had to spend a substantial amount of money to prove, shall we say, his innocence and how he had been Imperiused to join…a certain organization if you know what I refer to."

Draco did.

"He also helped several other _'slandered'_ friends, vassals and allies who lacked sufficient funds to 'prove their innocence' and due to certain…delicate circumstances…there was no question of such monies being paid back to him because of…those circumstances…if you know what I mean?"

Again Draco did.

"Despite being…innocent…of the slander leveled against him, Lucius' reputation suffered greatly and he was obliged to spend lavishly for entertainment and donate generously to various charities, make campaign contributions, give _gifts_ to many and pay a few fines here and there. Recently he was obliged to withdraw a very large sum from his main account but refused to say what it was for and would only say that he had no choice in the matter as it was restitution for the destruction of some very valuable and irreplaceable property." (NOTE: See my story "Oops" for an explanation.)

Therefore, once the death duties are paid, if the lawsuits are settled for a reasonable amount and no new ones are filed, a few outstanding debts to merchants are settled and the current estimated fees to the Goblins, the Ministry and the firm of Hawley, Hutchinson and Stoppard are paid…with luck you just might break even."

"WHAT?"

"You heard him young Malfoy" Sharpblade said. "There are a lot of ifs and estimates but with luck, you will break even without having to sell off properties or possessions."

"But that…that…that can't be true. It just can't. There has to be more money – UNLESS YOU ARE STEALING FROM ME."

"DRACO SHUT UP" Narcissa commanded. "No one is stealing from you and they are all trying to help you – even the Goblins. Your Father is at fault, he is the one to blame…as are you."

"ME?"

"You are the one who didn't read the document before you signed off on everything. You are the one who refused the kind offer from Lord Serpens – much to your detriment and due solely to your stubbornness and yes, your Father's 'mischief' and other things. As he said at the ceremony, he would have helped you if only you hadn't…acted like a Malfoy."

"And before you ask young Malfoy" Sharpblade said "There is no way that gracious Lord will give you another chance even if he wanted to – and he doesn't. Lord Arcturus' Will was ironclad and sacred Black Family Magic was used and is thus irreversible. You publically insulted and threatened him and honor would not allow it. The only mercy he is willing to show to you is that he won't harm you UNLESS YOU ATTEMPT TO HARM HIM OR HIS HEIRS IN ANY WAY BE IT PHYSICAL, MENTAL OR EMOTIONAL OR THROUGH SLANDER. He will not tolerate slander against his name or his heirs nor will he…."

"He has heirs? How can he as he is my age or close to it."

"He has heirs and don't ask who as they are being protected from harm from various people and their names or whereabouts will not be made public no matter how much or how often even Dumbledore demands it. If you open your mouth…well BOY you are dead – not just further ruined but _**DEAD**_ _ **!**_ "

For once Draco actually listened. There was silence until Hutchinson helpfully added "You still have your trust vault as that is sacrosanct and cannot be seized in a lawsuit despite you being a Lord and proclaimed as an adult in law.

That was the only good news Draco had heard in days or would hear for a long time. He didn't know it then and wouldn't until after the Goblins, solicitors and allies had left him to his misery. Then his godfather, Severus Snape showed up and gave him the really, really, really bad news. Apparently Draco had inherited something else from his Father which fell under the column listed as "obligations" and this was the worse one of all.

Snape took the boy to "his office" and poured the boy a glass of Lucius' fine brandy. He first made his take a calming draught before he was allowed to have the brandy because he was definitely going to need the brandy and the other calming draughts Snape now took out of his pocket and placed on the desk. Draco got a very bad feeling as his godfather began his tale.

"I don't know if Lucius ever mentioned it to you, but at your birth you, like the other sons of the Dark Lord's followers were…how do I put this gently? Hmmm. Sorry I can't so I'll just say you and others were promised to serve the Dark Lord. As you will recall for the first two weeks after his resurrection, the Dark Lord stayed at the Manor until he left on personal business."

Draco felt faint as he did indeed remember hearing what had happened but had been still at school.

"He made Malfoy Manor his temporary headquarters until he released his 'Azkaban faithful' last Yule time. He has been living at his secret fortress the location of which he has not shared with anyone. Meetings were still being held until the Ministry incident when Lucius and the others were captured. After Lucius and the other managed to 'donate their way out of Azkaban' and until his death, there had been no meetings at the Manor or anywhere else or at least none that Lucius and I were summoned to."

This gave Draco some hope until he lost it within the next minute.

"Despite hearing that you are financially ruined due to your own stupidity, I was finally summoned into the Dark Lord's presence two days ago. I was tasked with giving you a message. He will be using Malfoy Manor for meetings and other things. Since you as the new Lord need to change the wards . . . . . . . . . .KILLED."

"Not if I change the wards and don't allow him entry."

"Draco did you not understand what I just said?"

"Yes, but I…I…I have nothing to offer him, financially so why would he even want me?"

"Because he is recruiting followers and Lucius promised and bound you to the Dark Lord's service shortly after you born. Consider this another 'debt and obligation' which Lucius left you. You…have no choice" Snape said sadly.

"What if…what if I went to Dumbledore and…."

"I would personally kill you – my own godson – before I let you make that mistake" Snape snapped out. "The Dark Lord only claims your allegiance, loyalty and body whereas Dumbledore claims that also as well as…your soul. You might have to injure, maim, torture and kill in service to the Dark Lord but with Dumbledore it is much worse."

"I can't explain it to you...put it into words that you would understand, but your Father did. The Dark Lord is honest in what he wants – demands from you – and you usually know what is expected of you as well as the consequences should you disobey or fail. With Dumbledore…."

Snape paused trying to think of a way to explain the "Light Lord" and the only thing he could think of at the moment was to say "Think what he has done concerning Harry Potter. He will treat you like he does Potter when the mood suits him. He lies, manipulates, uses and abuses people up until they become a McGonagall, an Arthur Weasley, a Hagrid or…me. Do you understand a little of what I am trying to say?"

Unfortunately Draco did. He had always laughed at the way Potter was treated. Everybody knew it was all Dumbledore's fault that the git knew nothing of his real position and wealth in society. That was why Draco had always been able to insult and persecute Potter and even that Squib Longbottom because Dumbledore allowed it and in both cases seemed to actually encourage it. For one slight moment Draco had a bit of comfort thinking that whatever else had happened, he would still be able to torture and abuse Potter and Longbottom.

Snape must have read his mind as he said "Just so you know, you dare not even think about doing to Potter what you usually do, or Longbottom for that matter. As you know Sirius Black's Will was read and Potter was his heir due to being his godson and Black formally blood adopted him through the Rite of Blood Protection. Also as you should know if you bothered to look, James Potter's Mother was Dorea Black your Mother's Great Aunt. So Harry Potter is your cousin as well as under the protection of Lord Black since Sirius' death."

Draco smiled and stated "But he doesn't know that and I can trick him into pissing off Lord Black and…."

"No you can't" Snape snapped out. "At the Will reading Dumbledore already made noises – or rather the usual threats – concerning the guardianship of Harry Potter. Dumbledore is demanding a meeting with Lord Black and is trying to get the money and other inheritances left to Potter under his control and…."

"And since Potter doesn't know about it because Dumbledore won't let him know, he'll screw up and ruin his chances with this Lord Dork and…."

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR ONCE" Snape yelled "Unless you want to get into more trouble than you already are in thanks to your refusal to listen or even READ legal documents before you signed. Dumbledore won't tell Potter but only Potter can denounce or refuse the help of the new Lord…."

"Which he will as soon as Dumbles orders him to" Draco snapped out. "You know he will especially if I…."

"DRACO" Snape again snapped out his anger showing. "Potter has disappeared. He's gone, escaped or been kidnapped away from Dumbledore's guards and not even that damn phoenix of Dumbledore's can find him."

"So does the Dark Lord have him?"

"NO AND STOP INTERRUPTING OR I WILL LEAVE YOU TO YOUR FATE WHICH YOU WILL JUST SCREW UP FURTHER UNTIL IT KILLS YOU." Snape took a deep breath and continued saying "It is thought – and in this case probably true – that Lord Black was the one to rescue Potter as it is his right to do so. He got around Albus' manipulations and I would wager my golden cauldron that if Lord Black does have him, Potter will not only be freed from Dumbledore but won't return to Hogwarts."

"Well at least I won't have to put up with him or see his ugly face so not all is lost" Draco stated.

"But you have every intention of ruining his reputation and slandering him like you usually do?"

"Of course and it's probably one of the few pleasures left to me now."

"Well don't dare because since he is under Lord Black's protection anything you say against or attempt to do or have done by others will bring down the wrath of Lord Black and you can't afford to have any more wrath brought down on you."

"Won't Dumbledore be getting Potter back soon? I mean you keep saying he is invincible and always gets his way in the end" Draco whined "So when he does get Potter back…couldn't I get him into enough trouble so that…."

Snape sighed heavily at the boy's stupidity – or was it just hope? "Draco, this time I really don't think even Dumbledore will win because…well he has been outed."

"What do you mean by that?" Draco asked.

"Dumbledore used all of his many positions to break a few laws – well actually he shattered them. Usually he gets away with it because…well he's Dumbledore. When Potter 'defeated' the Dark Lord, Dumbledore swooped in and claim guardianship over the boy after sealing his parents' will. It was believed by many that Dumbledore had had a hand in defeating the Dark Lord and once again he was given credit and received more power as Potter's magical guardian. Everybody was too delirious with joy that the war was over to think things through, a few toasts were made to the brat but Dumbledore was also hailed as a hero and no one cared when he basically took over the Ministry, country and started the trials."

"Lord Arcturus demanded custody of the brat as Head of House because James' mother was a relative and according to the marriage contracts for every Black bride, any Lord Black could claim – and had the duty – to care for and raise any orphans. But Dumbledore was flying too high and he put a stop to it and even the power and status of Lord Arcturus Black couldn't get custody of the brat. As impossible as it seems despite being a Half-blood Harry Potter had a better claim to the Black Lordship than you but instead Lord Arcturus went out of the country for his heir and it was all due to Dumbledore's interference."

"Apparently the new Lord Black had orders from the late Lord Arcturus concerning Harry and you and somehow managed to find where the brat lived and 'rescued him' from Dumbledore. He also exposed some of Dumbledore's more…shall we say…underhanded dealings and with the assistance of Dumbledore's enemies at the ICW, the Goblins and several other powerful people, Dumbledore's been kicked out of the ICW and rumor has it that suit will soon be brought in an attempt to get him ousted as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. I don't know how successful that will be but it is keeping Dumbledore rather busy between power grabs, saving his positions, trying to fight the Dark Lord and everything else on his plate that as it stands now, Lord Black has taken Potter and a few others away from Dumbledore, Voldemort and even the Ministry's clutches."

"Won't the Dark Lord make an alliance with that…IMPOSTER…so that he will turn Potter over to him?" Draco asked eagerly.

"One would think so but apparently our Lord can't find Lord Black and even the Goblins don't know where he lives. He communicates with them when he wants to and apparently after your Lordship ceremony, he hasn't been seen or heard from. For the moment Potter is safe – and you possibly could have been saved also had you READ THE DOCUMENTS YOU SIGNED and hadn't alienated everybody."

Draco sighed. Even he had to admit that he had been foolish and made mistakes. But it really wasn't his fault, it was his father's as he hadn't prepared him well. He had been raised to believe that Malfoys were infallible and unstoppable and would always win. But Lucius had been terribly wrong and his son must now suffer for it. Therefore, there was nothing to do but to try and get on the good side of the Dark Lord and regain his status in the world by serving that frightful creature.

Draco really hadn't learned any lessons because he still thought that he could "charm" his way into the Dark Lord's inner circle, show him what an amazing (and unscrupulous) wizard he was and then, he would not only get back the power of the Malfoys but all the inheritances his father had acquired for him but most especially that of the Black Lordship. He would be in for a very, very nasty surprise.

Chapter 5 – Dilemmas and Surprises

While Draco was trying to think up ways he could charm the Dark Lord and get everything that was due to him, other people were having their own problems.

The Dursleys were living in a cheap motel as they had no furniture, clothing or anything but the clothes on their back and the company car (they had driven Petunia's car to the restaurant because the company car had been in the garage getting a tune up). Vernon had been released from the hospital with very strict orders about diet and ordered to take anger management courses. Petunia had maxed out their charges buying new clothes, underwear, shoes, and basic cooking implements and supplies (they rented a two bedroom motel with a small kitchenette) but the most expensive thing was buying Dudley "the things he couldn't live without" such as a new computer, a game boy and some games and assorted other "toys" which he had lost and needed to recover from "shock" and to amuse himself.

Vernon needed new suits, shirts, etc. for work which was a great expense because they had to be tailored made due to Vernon's size and the need to impress clients. Also due to his weight, he had to have custom made shoes because he had very large and extra wide feet and needed the shoes reinforced and specially made because he had bunions and corns. Each pair cost around £100 and he needed two for work and one for causal and had to pay extra to expedite their making. His suits cost about £700-1,000 each depending on what material they were made out of and how fat Vernon had gotten since his fitting, and his shirts (he needed at least 12) were about £50-60 each.

Both he and Dudley got their underwear and casual clothes at a "big men shop" and naturally it all cost extra. Dudley would need at least three custom made Smeltings uniforms but Petunia would worry about that later. She only got the minimum amount of clothes for herself at the moment as the charges simply "ran out of juice" and Vernon had been on partial salary due to the stoke and rehab.

Naturally Vernon ignored his diet instructions and demanded the usual fare and he drank more than usual out of boredom. At least they were getting money for the Freak from the government and the old Freak – until it stopped. The Freak was missing and apparently the old Freak was in trouble and the £1,000 a month they were getting for the boy just stopped. Since they had no way of contacting him they were suffering financially. The rent had to be paid on the motel, food/drink bought and the charges paid as well as other things.

Petunia had been counting on receiving that money to order Dudley's Smelting clothes as at least two weeks were needed to make them. In desperation she told Vernon "We have to borrow from somebody – probably Marge." However, bad old Marge was "short" for the foreseeable future as several of her breeding dogs were either ill or had died and she was thinking of asking Vernon for a loan.

Just when they thought things could get any worse, they did. Vernon was tracked down by the Inland Revenue (the taxman) as somebody had sent them the contents of Vernon's secret safe. The safe was where Vernon kept his secret ledger listing all of the money he "made" including the £1,000 per month he received (and didn't report) for the last 15 years. Explanations were demanded and it ended up with Vernon being taken to have a chat at Inland Revenue's Headquarters.

In other words, the Dursleys were in a lot of trouble not only for the unreported money but because Vernon was very thorough and stupidly listed the bribes to the primary school teachers, the police and people he had to pay to "settle damages" done by Dudley and/or blamed on Harry. It listed the many times the teachers and police had to "look the other way" regarding their treatment of Harry.

At least now Dudley wouldn't be needing those uniforms as not only could they not afford them, he wasn't going back to Smeltings because there was no money for his tuition and, thanks to Vernon's ledger, Smelting's Headmaster was being investigated for taking bribes and cover ups of Dudley "mischief" and assorted other things.

The Dursleys were in a heap of trouble and Petunia just knew they were permanently ruined and this time it really was Harry's fault. But they did deserve an even worse payback considering how badly they had treated him but he'd settle for exposing their crimes, ruining their "reputations" and finances and Vernon, and possibly Petunia, would definitely be doing jail time.

The Weasleys were also having financial difficulties. Not only was Dumbledore taking money out of Harry's trust vault (which received a refill of G12,000 every July 31st) to pay the Dursleys, once Ron had done his duty and "took control of Harry Potter" the Hogwarts tuition of the last five Weasleys was paid out of Harry's vault instead of the Hogwarts Charity Fund. Also Molly was allowed to "take something" for doing her part of accepting the poor (but very rich) orphan into the bosom of her family and the unknowing Harry was also paying for the school supplies of the last four Weasleys.

But now this $*##&*#**! Lord Black had control of not only Potter's person BUT his financial affairs and demanded a full audit. Any money regarding Harry Potter from his trust vault (Dumbledore couldn't access the other Potter vaults due to an ironclad Will of James' Father Charlus) to the bequests and presents sent to him over the years and the money made from the sale of the fictional books about his life and the various "Harry Potter merchandise" had to be accounted for and naturally it couldn't be touched by Dumbledore and he was not going to use his money to finance the family.

Ron was also getting paid for controlling Harry, keeping him isolated and in constant trouble, making sure he didn't learn anything of his heritage, did poorly in school and during fourth year, blackening his name for his illegal entry into the Tournament. With Potter gone Ron wasn't going to be getting ANY money and neither was his mother or Ginny.

Ever since the news of his financial difficulties became common knowledge, Draco hadn't heard from any of his friends, allies or vassals. It seemed he really didn't have any, although Blaise Zabini still talked to him civilly and Crabbe and Goyle followed him around because they had nothing better to do and their fathers were indebted to Lucius for getting them out of Azkaban not only at the end of the first war but after the Ministry fiasco.

Draco no longer "ruled" Slytherin and had even been verbally attacked, laughed at and it was only due to Snape's protection that Draco wasn't cursed or hexed…in Slytherin at least. Outside of Slytherin, he was at the mercy of the rest of the school as everyone knew what a mess he had made of his life.

Dumbledore was being investigated over his illegal claim of being Harry's magical guardian. He had really lost his positions as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards (the "ICW") and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot or at least until the investigations demanded by Lord Black were finished and then only if Dumbledore was found innocent of any wrong doings.

Not surprisingly ALL of the teachers and staff at Hogwarts were being interviewed (under Veritaserum no less) and after answers were given, if they were not in compliance according to what the investigators had been told by Lord Black, everybody was given a complete physical and magical examination whether they wanted or not (most didn't). Many "interesting things" were discovered which the lawyers and Goblin investigators and the DMLE or Lord Black hadn't known about which just got Dumbledore in more trouble since it was his magical signature discovered on the spells, curses, charms and definitely the many obliviations done to the Hogwarts staff.

McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape were asked why they did not accept the guardianship of Harry Potter as per the requests of the Potters' Will. McGonagall and Flitwick replied that they didn't know that they were on the guardian's list and Snape snarled that the Potters' wouldn't put him on the list only to be told that Lily Evans Potter did in her Will. Then they were told that Dumbledore had sealed James Potter's Will but Lily had written her own and spelled it to be delivered with a letter of explanation to Snape if she did not survive.

Janus Whitby, from the law firm of Whitby, Wickham and Wolsey, then calmly stated "Of course those illegal mail redirects which have been placed on you three and Madam Pomfrey was probably the reason why you never received any of this information. Also Mr. Snape, or should I say Lord Prince – that is if you had accepted the Lordship upon the death of your maternal grandfather – would I be correct that you never received any notices from either Gringotts or my law firm regarding the death and your inheritance?"

A very shocked Snape replied that his mother had been disowned and he had two uncles, her brothers, so there was no way he would inherit anything from the Princes.

"Both your uncles died, the younger before your graduation and the elder 10 years ago. Your grandfather died three years ago, reinstating you into the family and Gringotts and we sent you several letters informing you of these facts BUT just two years ago, we received a letter from you stating that you had no interest in anything to do with the Prince family since they had disowned your mother and that your godson, Draco Malfoy, was to take control of the House of Prince and receive the Lordship Ring upon reaching his 17th birthday or upon your death, which ever came first."

He then handed a speechless Severus Snape a copy of the letters he sent to the Goblins and lawyers. Snape read them both and then…well he exploded in rage saying they were forgeries and the only thing he had left his godson was some rare potion books. Also any money he had and the patents for the potions he created were to go to several charities and his personal effects to the designated colleagues in the potion industry.

"I stated all of that in the Will I made with Gringotts and it was filed of record with the Ministry" Snape shouted angrily.

"Ah but that was your FIRST Will" a Goblin replied. "You then sent in a second Will shortly after we received those letters." He then handed Snape a copy of his second Will and after reading it, Snape again exploded screaming that the second one was a forgery.

"If I didn't know that I was an heir how could I possibly leave the Lordship to Draco?"

"Why your dearest friend Lucius Malfoy arranged it all for you due to you not wanting anything from the Princes. He personally brought in the second Will on your behalf. If you will notice, he was a witness as was Vincent Crabbe, Sr. and Godfrey Goyle."

"Well it was a forgery and I want to claim the Lordship and…."

"I am afraid that is impossible" Whitby replied. "According to the Will of your grandfather, should you be deceased, incapacitated or are unable for whatever reason to take the Lordship, it automatically goes to the heir of your body or if he is deceased or unable to claim it, it goes to some distance relatives who live in the USA. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES ARE YOU ALLOWED TO GIVE IT TO SOMEONE ELSE. It goes to your son or the distant American relatives. In any event, Draco Malfoy – or anyone nominated by Albus Dumbledore – cannot inherit."

"But I don't have a son" Snape averred.

The Goblins and lawyers all smiled rather evil smiles (well the Goblins always smiled like that anyway) and in unison said "That you know of."

"I think I should know if I had sired any offspring" was the snarky reply.

"Yes, one would think so, wouldn't one but apparently you didn't, wouldn't believe it and your grandfather knew that which was the reason it will still go to your son even if you accepted the Lordship" Whitby said.

It was difficult to determine who was the most surprised – Snape or his colleagues. "I didn't know you 'ad it in you" Hagrid said, laughing heartily. Snape just glared at him.

McGonagall, who was not only curious but in a mischievous mood asked "Where is this 'son' Severus' heir" she said trying not to join Hagrid in his laughter.

"Oh he is safe, well-cared for" Whitby replied and then added in a whisper "at least now he is."

"What do you mean by that?" Snape asked. "Where is the…brat…that you infer is my son? Who and where is his alleged mother?"

"She is dead these many years" a Goblin replied. "As to your son's whereabouts and who he is…well let's just say again he is safe and well-cared for and…IS YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!"


End file.
